temporaryempirefandomcom-20200214-history
2019 in Review
January At the start of 2019, the Frequent participants were Aaron, Ben, David, Gosu, Jaleel, Kayla, Max, Nolan, Ron, and Sayvion. With the Lady of the Day Debacle fresh in people's minds, various members sought to change the server in different ways. In particular, Max attempted to develop Tempire's community by debuting the wiki, adding new bots, and trying to build relationships with unfamiliar members. Meanwhile, Sayvion, reeling from his electoral loss, invited several new members to try and expand his support base. As all of this was happening, some members began to question if Davis was still fit to be server owner. * January 1st: ** Nolan leaves Tempire, claiming that he's disconnecting from all social media. ** Eric Ross joins Tempire. * January 2nd: ** Rodrigo, Joe Cirrus, and Theodore join Tempire. ** Eric Ross leaves Tempire. * January 4th: ** Kevin joins Tempire. * January 5th: ** The Conquerors revival occurs. ** Christine, Ryan, and Yacov join Tempire. ** Ryan and Joe Cirrus leave Tempire. * January 7th: ** First documented instance of frustration with Davis's server ownership, spearheaded by Jaleel, Max, Michael, and Sayvion. ** Thomas leaves Tempire. * January 10th: ** Max debuts a new, clock-themed server icon. ** Davis begins to realize that Jaleel has a vendetta against him. ** Jaleel demonstrates sincere concern for Tempire for the first time, and calls out Cypress for not caring about the server at all. * January 11th: ** Michael becomes Tempire's Emoji Manager. ** Yacov achieves Frequent status. ** Gabi leaves Tempire. * January 12th: ** Max hosts a massive Tempire Civilization game. ** Peter Gaston and Robert join Tempire. * January 13th: ** A second revival of Conquerors occurs, this time with all-new weapons. ** Eric Ross rejoins Tempire. * January 15th: ** Sayvion hosts the first DnD game of the new year. ** Brendan 2 is kicked. * January 19th: ** Abhi joins Tempire. * January 26th: ** Max debuts the Tempire wiki. * January 27th: ** Eric Ross leaves Tempire. * January 29th: ** Abhi leaves Tempire. February February meant the end of Winter Break for the college students, and therefore a lower level of overall server activity. Nonetheless, the labors of January had borne fruit: Sean and Theodore were now participating members and the framework for a friend group now existed, even if bitter feuds persisted from preexisting drama. In February, with most members stuck in school and unable to participate outside of sending messages, issues involving spam, oversharing, and virulent arguments would come to the forefront, forcing Tempire to confront the issue of discipline. * February 4th: ** First recorded instance of people spamming the word "anime". Spearheaded by David, Daniel, and Jaleel. * February 11th: ** At Sayvion's urging, Davis makes a short-lived smash channel. * February 13th: ** Sayvion tries and fails to revive Lady of the Day. * February 14th: ** Sayvion launches his own short-lived competing server in order to have a place to post Lady of the Day pictures. * February 15th: ** Regan leaves Tempire. * February 16th: ** First documented instance of Theodore repeatedly joining voice channels and leaving without saying anything. This would quickly become an annoying habit. ** Rodrigo leaves Tempire. ** Brendan tries to grind his way to the top of the message count leaderboard, with limited success. * February 18th: ** Daniel throws a minor tantrum after being informed that Davis is not interested in giving him moderator powers. * February 21st: ** After members of the server spam the word "anime" excessively, Max uses a bot to prevent people from saying it. Davis undoes this, leading to a massive argument. * February 22nd: ** Dhruv and Ishaan join Tempire. * February 23rd: ** The Hall of Debate channel, which was previously hidden from most members, is officially declassified. ** First documented instance of members suggesting an election for server owner. * February 28th: ** After reading the entire wiki, Sergio vows to participate more. March After the drama of February, March was relatively uneventful. Most members were too burdened with classes to participate significantly, with the exception of League games on weekends. * March 1st: ** Gosu leaves Tempire. * March 9th: ** Eli joins Tempire. ** First documented instance of people wanting server member birthdays to be public information. * March 11th: ** Eli leaves Tempire. * March 16th: ** Ben, William, Daniel, David, Davis, and Max meet up to fulfill David's wish of having a day of watching anime. However, William repeatedly insults David to his face. * March 17th: ** Sayvion is demoted to Occasional, infuriating him. * March 26th: ** First documented instance of David's "cheese in Max's pocket" joke. * March 29th: ** Jaleel and Theodore are demoted to Occasional and the Welcome Bot starts repeatedly sending the message "Hey Jaleel, you should participate more!" * March 30th: ** Daniel ragequits Tempire after finding out that instead of making a dedicated channel listing people's birthdays, Max listed birthdays on the wiki instead. April Like March, April was mostly quiet, although not entirely peaceful as Sayvion chafed against his new Occasional status. However, there was an undercurrent of subtle activity as the community began preparing for the eventual server owner election. David began asking everyone if they were willing to try DOTA 2 with him. Surprising everyone, Kevin came to prominence by popularizing Apex Legends. Even new members carved out a niche for themselves by each being annoying in their own way. * April 1st: ** Davis rebrands the whole server as anime-themed for April Fool's Day. ** Daniel rejoins Tempire and then leaves within the same day. * April 3rd: ** Davis agrees to hold an election for server owner. ** Daniel rejoins Tempire and invites Connor. * April 5th: ** Ashish joins Tempire. * April 11th: ** Eric Bang joins Tempire and immediately begins harassing Kevin. * April 13th: ** First documented instance of Davis suggesting that he could get Tova to join Tempire. * April 14th: ** Davis makes a not-safe-for-life channel so that David will stop posting nightmare fuel in the default image channel. * April 21st: ** Kurt leaves Tempire. * April 22nd: ** Connor leaves Tempire. * April 28th: ** Max and Sayvion attend the War of the Spark prerelease with Leo. ** Nico leaves Tempire. * April 29th: ** After months of silence, Ella unexpectedly checks in on Tempire and has a lengthy conversation with its members. May Gearing up for the election began in earnest; however, while Max and Davis turned inwards by respectively building connections with less active members and bringing back former members who had left, Daniel sought instead to simply invite all of the members of his failed porn server to Tempire and thus stack the ballot. For his part, Sayvion mostly just raged against Davis's inadequacies to anyone who would listen. Meanwhile, participation picked up as spring semesters came to an end, with the increased activity driving old members to leave even as new members arrived to take their place. Amidst this revolving door of arrivals and departures, Tempire continued to innovate: a suggestions chat was suggested, the Pingable League tag was created, and a Weeb Nation subsection to the server was created when Jaleel briefly lost ownership of the actual server. * May 5th: ** William leaves Tempire. * May 7th: ** Nolan and Regan rejoin Tempire at Davis's urging. * May 12th: ** When Cypress briefly expresses interest in running for server owner, Nico rejoins Tempire to help stack the vote in his favor. However, Cypress loses interest within the day. ** Max creates a set of hidden channels for Weeb Nation members only after they somehow lose ownership of their own server. Though he hopes to finally coax the Old Guard into becoming part of Tempire, they spurn his offering, instead founding a short-lived new server until Jaleel regains control of the original. * May 13th: ** Regan, Daniel, and Sayvion go through a Conan Exiles addiction. ** Jon joins Tempire. * May 14th: ** David, Davis, Sayvion, and Sergio begin a multi-day argument about whether or not the N-word is permissible in Tempire. It is ultimately inconclusive and pointless. * May 15th: ** Andrew, Shaq, Bryce 2, and Bryce 3 join Tempire. * May 16th: ** Murphy joins Tempire. * May 18th: ** At Shaq's suggestion, a Pingable League of Legends tag is created to reduce unnecessary pinging of less active League players. * May 19th: ** Theodore announces his candidacy for owner, mere days before the debates. ** Bryce 3 leaves Tempire. * May 22nd: ** The TORCH owner/admin debates occur. ** Fishy rejoins Tempire to run for owner. ** Daniel invites a troll who spams in every channel and is then banned. ** Bryce 2 plays League for the first time ever. * May 24th: ** Kayla leaves Tempire. * May 27th: ** Jon leaves Tempire. * May 28th: ** Joe leaves Tempire. ** Eli rejoins Tempire. ** Gomar joins Tempire. * May 29th: ** Brad leaves Tempire. ** Maddie joins Tempire. * May 30th: ** First documented instance of members requesting a suggestions channel. ** David gets into Stellaris. ** Percy joins Tempire. ** Eric Bang is kicked for toxicity. * May 31st: ** Eli and Murphy leave Tempire. ** Nikhil joins Tempire. June * June 3rd: ** Isaac leaves Tempire after Davis pings him unnecessarily. Davis manages to get him to rejoin a few hours later. ** Tova joins Tempire. * June 4th: ** Ash joins Tempire. * June 8th: ** Eli rejoins Tempire. * June 9th: ** Tempire's first-ever Week of Shenanigans begins with a giant Don't Starve game. Adjeoda, Andrew, Jaleel, Max, and Regan all take part. The game ends after David joins and griefs the server. ** Scott joins Tempire. * June 10th: ** Day 2 of the Week of Shenanigans (Word Assassin). ** Gabi rejoins Tempire. * June 11th: ** The Week of Shenanigans continues, with Day 3 being a game of Mafia. Kevin and Regan, the mafiosos, win after Kevin goes AFK and Sergio mistakenly executes all the villagers. ** After being eliminated by Jaleel in Word Assassin in a very obnoxious fashion, Regan ragequits Tempire. He rejoins later that day and begins saying "gamer moment" in every conversation. ** Alana joins Tempire as part of a scheme by Jaleel to eliminate Daniel in Word Assassin ** After being eliminated by Jaleel in Word Assassin in a very obnoxious fashion, Daniel ragequits Tempire. He rejoins later that day. ** After sabotaging Mafia by voting from beyond the grave, Theodore is banned from Tempire. * June 12th: ** Day 4 of the Week of Shenanigans (Exquisite Corpse). * June 13th: ** Day 5 of the Week of Shenanigans (Selfie Day). Sean wins using a picture of him looking stupid on a FaceTime call with Percy. ** Cypress begins taking shots at Davis in preparation for the upcoming election. * June 14th: ** Day 6 of the Week of Shenanigans (League Howling Abyss Random 2v2s Tournament). Cypress and Eli are the winning duo and receive the "Davis Sucks Dick" tag as a prize. ** Hans and Jasper join Tempire. ** After Bryce 2 fails to meet a message quota and is disqualified for inactivity, William wins Word Assassin by default. ** Andrew, Cypress, Davis, Jaleel, Max, and William get into an argument about why Nico doesn't participate in Tempire. Ironically, Nico doesn't take part in the argument. * June 15th: ** Day 7 of the Week of Shenanigans (TORCH). Davis and Sayvion tie for server owner, while all the other owner candidates receive no votes. Max overwhelmingly dominates the admin election, with Daniel and David receiving a fourth of the total votes combined and Sergio receiving no votes. ** Joe rejoins Tempire to vote in the election (his vote is disqualified for being obvious voter fraud). ** Ben dubs himself "the best senpai" and jokingly tries to enter the race for server owner. ** Jon rejoins Tempire. ** Joe and Scott leave Tempire. * June 16th: ** Davis and Max decide to hold a runoff election to resolve the tie for server owner. * June 19th: ** Abhi rejoins Tempire. ** Gosu rejoins Tempire. * June 22nd: ** Isaac leaves Tempire. * June 23rd: ** Gosu leaves Tempire. * June 25th: ** Ben enters the race for server owner, for real this time. * June 26th: ** Ilyan joins Tempire. * June 29th: ** Ben drops out of the race for server owner. July * July 1st: ** Joe rejoins Tempire to try and vote in the runoff election. * July 30th: ** Mike joins Tempire. August * August 7th: ** Mike leaves Tempire after he and his unnamed friend grief the survival server. * August 9th: ** Max debuts a new system of government with Davis and Sayvion as moderators and an admin that will change each week, rotating between Snok, Andrew, Michael, Kevin, and Sean. September * September 8th: ** Bryce 2 leaves the server. * September 22nd: ** Tempire hosts a Member Pageant where the community competes in three rounds: Selfie, League Skill, and Personality Questions. Lorn wins and is given the Medical Mishap tag as a prize. * September 26th: ** Eric Bang rejoins Tempire. October * October 2nd: ** Nikhil and Eric Bang, frustrated over Max's refusal to let them spam, start a short-lived "revolution" by making an alternative server to Tempire (which collapses within an hour due to David spamming nightmare fuel). * October 6th: ** Sayvion attempts to oust Davis as moderator using the Challenge Rule, but fails to amass the necessary votes. Ironically, Sayvion then loses his position as moderator to Kevin as a punishment for unnecessarily destabilizing the server. However, he stays on as a rotating admin. * October 13th: ** Ashish leaves Tempire. * October 20th: ** Eric Bang is banned for toxicity. ** Franz joins Tempire and quickly alienates many prominent server members with his humorlessness and tendency to overshare. * October 21st: ** Upon learning that Franz is a cop, Davis calls him "pig" in general chat. This causes an immediate shift in public opinion, with the previously-unpopular Franz now being perceived as an innocent victim. * October 26th: ** After Jasper spams nightmare fuel in the wrong channel and receives a strike, the clique that would later become the Goons calls Max a tyrant and launches a short-lived rebellion. ** Sayvion founds an alternative server called Goon Lagoon in frustration over Max's management of Tempire. It quickly falls into disuse. * October 31st: ** After being told repeatedly not to share unpleasant stories outside of the not-safe-for-life channel, Franz leaves Tempire in a fit of petty rage. November * November 24th: ** Sean and Lorn found a short-lived twitch stream called Pieheads. December * December 20th: ** Brendan ragequits Tempire for the first time. Category:Events